What's Meant To Be
by EducatorGladiator
Summary: "What's meant to be will always find a way." Some people believe in this saying, and others don't. See how these two people try and apply this to their own lives. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

 _Olivia never thought she would be in the position she was in now, but life always has a funny way of playing out._

" _And are you two sure you don't want to try to work it out?" The judge said looking back and forth between the two people in front of him._

 _Olivia looked over at the man she had known for the last 7 years and tried her best not to cry. Even if it was a mutual decision, she knew he wanted it to work and a little part of her wanted it to also but she just couldn't find the fight in her. She wish he had it for the both of them but she saw that wasn't the case._

 _They meet her last semester of finishing her doctorate in administration education when she was 27 and he had been hired to do construction on a new building on campus. One look at her and he knew he had to have her, even if she acted as if she wasn't interested. After months of dating they thought they were perfect for each other. He pushed her to finish pursuing her degree even when she felt that she didn't have the energy to, and she pushed him to start his own business at the age of 28. They got married a year later when she was 28 and he was 29 and everything looked perfect on the outside, but on the inside the stress of a one year old daughter, her trying to find a principal job in the hectic DC area, and him starting up his construction company took too much of a toll on their marriage._

 _She had suggested the separation. They argued just about every other day about the simplest things and he decided that he would rent out an apartment for 6 months, hoping that would help. What she didn't suggest was seeing other people._

 _He had given her a key for emergencies since they had a daughter and without thinking one night she went over to the apartment. She had entered the apartment and automatically froze when she heard the light moans of someone. Against her better judgment, she followed the noise and was met with the sight of a woman on her knees in front of her husband._

 _The next day she served him with papers and that's why she was letting the judge know now that there was no chance of getting back together._

 _The judge looked at the man who was on the defendant's side and when he saw the shake of his letting him know he agreed with his soon to be ex-wife, the Judge exhaled and shook his head._

" _Alright, as long as both sides follow the joint custody guidelines, I officially announce you divorced." The judge declared hitting his gavel._

 _Olivia turned to her dad, who was her lawyer and he wrapped his arms around her._

" _It's gonna be okay Livvie." Her father reassured holding her._

 _She looked over his shoulder and saw her newly ex husband's lawyer pat his back and walk out. They made eye contact and when she saw him open his mouth, she tucked her head in her father's chest and finally let the tears flow on their own accord._

 **TWO YEARS LATER**

"Cali!" Olivia yelled. "You seriously have a minute to get down stairs."

She stopped cutting the carrots until she heard the little patter of feet coming across the hardwood floor. _Just like your father, always late_ she thought as she finished cutting. She gathered the carrots and tossed them in a Ziploc bag.

"Do you want anything else for your lunch other than your sandwich and carrots?" She asked the little girl who struggled to get on the stool.

"Nope." Cali answered grabbing a carrot that her mother had missed to grab.

Cali Lynn was her five year old bubbly daughter. She had big light brown eyes that made Olivia feel as if she were looking through a mirror. Her big, light brown curls were never tamed (since thats what the little girl suggested) and fell down to her shoulders. They fit perfectly against her bright golden skin which now had a tan since she had gone to the beach before school had started.

Olivia shook her head and zipped up the lunch bag. For some reason her daughter insisted on eating peanut butter and jelly with carrots for what seemed like what would be the rest of her kindergarten year. She tried not to smirk as her daughter pushed her breakfast of bacon, eggs, and yogurt around.

"Boo you have to eat more than two bites of yogurt."

"But I don't wanna." the little girl whined. "Daddy can have it." she finished with a wide smile.

Before she could open her mouth to object, she heard her front door being opened and her alarm chiming.

"Daddy!" Cali all but screamed as she hopped off the stool and ran to the front door to great her father.

"No running!" Olivia yelled after here but she knew it fell on deaf hears. She zipped up the little lunch box and looked up to see Cali on her father's hip waltz in the kitchen.

"Hi beautiful."

"Fitz." She countered with an eye roll.

"Cali at least have some bacon and a few more bites of yogurt before you leave."

"Bacon is gross and so are eggs."

Fitz couldn't help but chuckle as he sat his daughter down on the stool and grabbed a piece of bacon.

"Daddy loves bacon, so you should to." He said holding a piece of bacon to her mouth only for her to fake gag making Olivia laugh.

"Alright fine. Go get your bag so you can be on time." She laughed.

When Cali sprinted off upstairs, Fitz took a seat and ate his daughter's breakfast. Right before he could finish the eggs, Olivia snatched the plate and put it in the sink.

With wide eyes, Fitz looked at Olivia with amusement etched on her face and her hand on her hip.

"I don't cook for you anymore." She muttered walking off so she could grab her bag and heels.

"You wound me Livvie." Fitz claimed putting his hand over his heard. He couldn't help but admire her figure as she bent over to put her shoes on. The way her pencil skirt framed her hips and legs made him want to weep. She turned around so fast that his eyes were still glued to her ass but he quickly made eye contact with her glare.

"Do you know a woman who cooks for her ex-husband?" Olivia asked tucking her blouse in her skirt. She looked up at Fitz and noticed he was dragging his eyes over her.

His mind drifted off and he didn't even try to stop it. Two years. Two long ass years if you were to ask him. Last week made it two years that he had been divorced from Olivia. He thought about how the marriage went down south so quick and it still made him sick. He beat himself up for not fighting for her the way he knows he should have. He also knew having another woman go down him was a huge mistake as well. He had no idea what he was thinking. He wasn't drunk he just made a terrible mistake and he knew he couldn't say sorry enough. Of course it took Olivia sometime to be able to even be in the same room with him, but Fitz had her parents to thank for her coming around and deciding that they could be friendly to one another. The fact that he was still in love with her didn't make seeing her everyday any easier, but they agreed co-parenting Cali was the best thing to do.

"Ugh are you gonna take Cali to school or look at me all day?" She asked breaking his thoughts.

"Does Cali really need an education?" Fitz joked and called for his daughter who came running down the steps. "That skirt looks really…really good." He finished.

The comment made Olivia smile and she tried to stop it by biting her lip. She opened her mouth but quickly closed it when she saw Cali running towards her dad.

"You gotta stop running boo." He said picking her up. He grabbed the lunch bag from Olivia and made his way outside with Olivia behind him. She shut the door behind them and they walked her to her Tahoe. The slight DC breeze made her shiver slightly and she was thankful Cali had on her cardigan and that she had her own in the car.

"Be good and have a good day Cals." She said kissing the little girls forehead.

Fitz puckered up his lips and leaned in, only to have Olivia back away and put her hand on his face pushing him away.

"Don't be gross." She said getting in her car.

Fitz shook his head and laughed walking away to get his daughter to school.

* * *

 _AN:/ Yes your eyes are not deceiving you I am back! I don't know why this little plot has been in my head for months but I decided to share it with you guys. For some reason divorced Olivia and Fitz is really appealing to me ahaha. I'm sure you can figure by the title that they will get back together, but I would love for you guys to follow me on this journey of them finding their way back to one another. I'm slightly nervous about this since I'm use to my one shots, but hopefully you guy receive this well like you do Normality. Of course leave me with your comments, questions, concerns, and/or PMs._

 _xoxo_

 _-B_


	2. FYI

Hello, hello. So, as you can see chapters are missing and some of you caught on to me revamping this whole story. I was going to delete all of them but I decided to keep the first chapter up just because regardless of where the story ends up, their beginning will stay the same. Like many, I haven't had been watching Scandal which has definitely played a part in the lack of updates. Luckily though I am finding my muse and have been having great ideas come to me. Long story short, I am back ( for the most part lol ). Thank you to everyone that has checked on me and have been pushing me to update lol it is greatly appreciated.

P.S To the guest who keeps saying "hey we know you aren't updating, this was more than one chapter, we aren't stupid" and etc….relax already lol damn.


End file.
